


Markings

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Every person is born with a mark somewhere on their body and their soulmate carries an identical one on the exact same spot, helping them finding each other.But how were you supposed to find your soulmate if it was complicated to show your mark to others?Day 4 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Soulmates





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this story is so short, but I wasn't feeling that well >.>

Everyone has a Soul-Mark somewhere on their body that they share with their soulmate. Some have theirs on their arms or legs, and other's may have them somewhere on their stomach or maybe even their back. There were even a few people who had their mark on their cheek for everyone to see. With the help of these markings it was possible for people to find their soulmate and live a happy life with them, they only had to look around for the person who carried the same mark on the same place.

It was an easy process that had brought many people together who had been lucky to find their soulmate by simply looking around and comparing their Soul-Marks with the ones of other people.

Given that they weren't so unlucky like Kazuichi was. He wasn't able to simply go around and look for his soulmate like all the others did, since he did have a slight problem. The position of his Soul-Mark was more embarrassing than it was helpful to him and it made it nearly impossible to ask if he could see the marks of other people. To his unending misfortune he had his Soul-Mark on his right lower back, just hardly above his butt. There was no way that he could tell anyone about the position of it, it was just too embarrassing for him. Whenever he met people and they asked him if he's happen to have his mark on the same body part as they did, he would only give a short answer without giving an explanation were his actually was and he also never went out of his way to ask people where theirs was to avoid having to tell his. However the problem was that this made it nearly impossible to find his soulmate if he didn't talk about it and he suspected that most people with a similar weirdly placed Soul-Mark also never talked about the topic if it could be avoided.

It was frustrating. He really wanted to meet his soulmate and be happy with them, but he had no idea who they could be. They could be literally right next to him and he might never know without seeing them mostly undressed.

 

Kazuichi was sitting at a table inside of the dining hall during lunch, together with four of his friends. However instead of having a fun conversation about random topics, he was feeling like some sort of third wheel. Scrap that, fifth wheel was better fitting, since two of his friends were the soulmates of the other two and were currently all being sickeningly sweet with each other. At least Hajime and Nagito were that way, ever since they found out that they were soulmates with each other. Fuyuhiko and Peko, who were aware of being soulmates ever since they were children, were luckily already over their honeymoon phase, however Kazuichi couldn't help his jealousy about their luck and his misfortune.

When they all had come to Hope's Peak Academy, quite a few of his new classmates had found their soulmates within the first week, since everyone had immediately been eager to compare with each other. Everyone except of Kazuichi. Though he did admit that he had low-key hoped at that time that his classmate Sonia Nevermind would've been his soulmate, but sadly her Soul-Mark was on her shoulder and looked entirely different from his own so this hope was immediately crushed again. Would've been nice though to be the soulmate of a real princess. The thought made Kazuichi sigh.

“Is something wrong, Kazuichi?” Hajime suddenly asked him, making said student look up with confusion.

“Eh why do ya suddenly think that something is wrong?”

“Well you have been sighing quite a bit.” Hinata explained and looked at his soul friend with concern.

Kuzuryu, who was also watching Kazuichi now, added to this. “You've also been poking your food the last few minutes like you want to fucking stab it or some shit.”

At this declaration of his friend, Kazuichi's eyes went back towards his plate where he did indeed mutilate his food and turned it into some unappetising mash. He hadn't even noticed. Pushing his plate away, since he lost his appetite, Kazuichi leaned back in his chair. “It's nothing really, so don't worry.” he waved them off. He had not intention about telling his friends about his stupid problem and making them feel bad or pity him for being without a soulmate. Or the worst case scenario, belittle him for being whiny about it since many people found their soulmates only late in their lives.

Sadly his friends clearly didn't buy what he had said and eyed him suspiciously. However they at least kept quiet about it, which was a good thing. Hopefully they would simply forget about it and Kazuichi would quickly get over his little low in a few days like it never happened.

 

Sadly his two close friends didn't forget about it and they followed him after they all had finished their food. At least Peko and Nagito seemed to have understood that Kazuichi wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it and so they have left him alone.

Walking next to Kazuichi, together with Fuyuhiko, Hajime was still looking at the mechanic with concern. “Will you now tell us what's wrong?”

“Seriously?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow at his friend, “I've already told ya that it's nothing, so why are you two suddenly so adamant about it?” While Kazuichi usually was a very upbeat person – if he wasn't scared about stuff, mind that – it wasn't like he was never down, so there was no need to be so concerned about it. It wasn't like he was crying or anything.

“It's nothing?” Hajime asked, eyeing Kazuichi with suspicion. “And that's why you've been staring at Nagito and me over the last two days? Hearing his made the student flinch, because he didn't even notice that he was staring in the first place. “So I will ask again, what's wrong?”

An annoyed sigh left Kazuichi and he pulled his beanie from his head in frustration. “Fine, I'll tell ya if it makes ya happy. I was just feeling sorry for myself that I still haven't found my soulmate. See, told ya that it was nothing.”

“That's it?” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and mumbled that he was right that it was a waste of time to run after the mechanic for this. He then stared at Kazuichi, like he wanted to hit him up the head any minute now, “If you idiot want to find your partner, just start looking like the rest does. Moping around like some sad fucker won't help.”

“While I wouldn't exactly say it this way, Fuyuhiko is right. You just need to ask around the people who didn't find their soulmate yet. One of them will be yours, that's how it works.” Hinata agreed with the yakuza and Kazuichi was feeling like he was talking to some wannabe dads that gave awful prep talk.

“I can't do that.” Kazuichi replied, his frustration about the topic rising slowly. It was a way too awkward topic for him. Just because it had been easy for them, it didn't mean that it was easy for other people.

Now Fuyuhiko was looking at him, like Kazuichi was the most stupid person he's ever met. “And why the hell can't you do that? Everyone and their fucking grandma does it, so it's not that hard. Just go around and show your... ehm... wherever your mark is to people.”

This shift of their topic was the one thing Kazuichi was hoping to avoid, however it was now too late since Hinata's curiosity was caught. “Now that Fuyuhiko mentioned it, I don't think that you've ever told anyone in our class where you mark is or how it looks like. At least not that I know.”

“He's right.” Fuyuhiko commented, before asking, “Where is it? I've seen you in the changing room more then once, but I've never noticed a mark. However I wasn't looking for it either.”

While Kazuichi had hoped to not having to answer this question, there was no reason to exactly hide it from his friends. “Okay, I'll tell ya. But don't laugh!” Both students crocked their heads, but agreed to the condition. Quickly looking around if someone was near them to hear, Kazuichi then explained. “My Soul-Mark is more or less on my butt and that's why I've got problems finding my soulmate. I mean I can't just go around and ask some girl or guy to undress for me. I would probably only end up with me having a bruised eye and a lawsuit.”

For a short moment his friends managed to keep calm, but they broke out in laughter soon enough, making Kazuichi blush heavily. “I told ya to not laugh! Its seriously distressing me and its embarrassing enough without you two!” he shrieked and bared his fist. Though he doubted that he looked threatening in any kind of way with his heavily flustered face and slight pout on his lips.

“Sorry Kazuichi.” Hajime apologised, but he was still chuckling, “It's just that the image is too good.”

“Glad that my misfortune's amusing you two so much.” Kazuichi grumbled sarcastically and looked away. And this was why he preferred to not tell people about it.

 

***

 

The prior days the sun had been burning down onto the mortal realm with an unforgiving heat, rendering most of the living beings subjected to it immobile and exhausted. Even Gundham, as the Overlord of Ice, was beginning to feel the effects of the blazing demon that was tormenting them all with it's fiery power. Their daily meetings with the Mistress of Learning had stopped in their normal form and all the students and their teacher had spend their time trying to fight the heat and even the cooling ventilation system was loosing its battle against the nature's unstoppable powers. They days dragged by and the nights were cut short for many as the warm prevented the sleep of many mortals. One of them being Gundham himself and as a result he was loosing his concentration.

Ever since this hellish weather had begun, he had trouble falling asleep and the bodies of his many hellish beasts that shared his bed only worsened his problems. Usually the breeder did like keeping close contact with his demonic warriors, however now he was beginning to loath it, as their body heat only made falling asleep harder for him. Said animals however still kept on seeking out his body to use it as a bed, no matter if he gave them the command not to.

 

Trying to ignore the smouldering heat, Gundham let his eyes wander between his comrades who all were in some state of undress that was only just considered proper. Not that he cared for such a thing. He himself had also abandoned most of his usual clothing and was now only sitting in a loose shirt and a pair of trousers, and he also had left his scarf back at his private realm much to the dismay of his trusted Devas, who were now not able to retreat into his clothes and had to resign to resting on his desk. Gundham kept on scanning the other mortals that shared his realm of learning. The Princess of Darkness was trying to cool herself with a fan while having a conversation with the Ultimate Gamer. A bit further to the back the Lucky One was resting his head on his desk, while his mate was caring for the sickly mortal. Looking then to the far side of the room, Gundham was able to spot the Tamer of Automations, who was trying to cool his overheated form with repeatedly moving his shirt back and forth. The way the movement made the other's skin reveal and vanish again behind the fabric was mesmerising for Gundham and he was getting problems to pull his eyes away from this mortal. Kazuichi had an unearthly charm that would without fail always catch Gundham's undivided attention, especially in moments like these and Gundham was now wishing that he was wearing his sacred scarf, despite the inhumanly heat, to hide the blush he felt forming on his cheeks.

Forcing his eyes to turn away from the unaware human, Gundham tried to calm his mind again. This was not the time nor place to have inappropriate thoughts about some lowly mortal, yet his eyes keep on to always disobey him and wander back into the Sharp Toothed One's general direction. Gundham felt cursed and he wished for this useless lesson to finally find it's end for this day and let him leave. It was not that they had been doing anything that one would call productive anyway. Checking the time, he was glad to see that there was only a short while left until the students were permitted to leave this room for the day and follow their own duties for the remainder of the day.

“Gundham.” Said male was suddenly pulled out of his own shameful mind, when the She-Cat had appeared next to him without his notice and had begun talking with him. “Chiaki has suggested that we all could go outside after class and cool ourselves off with a water battle. Do you want to join? It would be real fun and help us all against this heat.” she had asked him then with excitement.

This suggestion for a pastime did sound highly inviting during this heat. However there was something else that needed his attention first. “I would wish to participate, but I must first follow my duties and check on the hellish beasts and their well-being. During this hellish weather I do need to keep an eye on their water intake, however after I have finished I will join in on this battle and win it!” He grinned at the naivety of his ally to ask the all-powerful Overlord of Ice to a battle.

Smiling cheerfully Sonia clasped her fingers together. “That's wonderful. We all will be on the yard between the main building and the farm, so you will be easily able to find us all and join.” When Gundham nodded in agreement of coming to the assigned place after finishing his duties, the Princess of Darkness continued on her way to invite their other comrades to the battle and as soon as the bell finally gave its signal, the students were freed of their confinement and were permitted to leave.

 

Gathering up his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Gundham made his way towards the realm of the Hellish Beasts, who were all eagerly awaiting his arrival. To his relieve they all seemed in perfect health despite the blazing heat. Though they were more lax the last days to keep their body temperature low, which he himself hoped to do during his duties. While he was refilling the water and feed for the hellish beasts, he could feel the sweat drip down his body from only this simple activity. He was becoming increasingly glad about the invitation that he was given from his ally, so Gundham finished up his work as fast as he was able to. Doing a last check if he had not accidentally forgotten anything, Gundham then bid his warriors a goodbye and left the building again.

In the distance he was able to hear the joyous voices of his allies, so he followed the sounds until he was able to spot them on the school yard just as the Princess of Darkness had informed him. Gundham was able to see that his classmates were already heavily invested in their battle and many of the other mortals of this realm had joined into the fight. While approaching them, Gundham scanned the different mortals, who were all already fully drenched in the water that they were using as ammunition, but then he faltered in his steps and stopped in the middle of his movement. Most of the students had abandoned even more of their clothing as before and among these students was also Kazuichi, who was now only wearing a pair of shorts that were sticking to his body due to the water. Gundham was able to feel his face burn up even more than it already was from the sun and his body was frozen on the spot, his eyes never leaving the mortal as he moved along the others in a furious battle, a water gun in his hand. It was always shocking for Gundham how much this tempting mortal had him under his spell and this without much of an effort on Kazuichi's part.

Gundham's eyes roamed unimpeded over the mostly unclad form of the object of his shameful desires and he was only hardly able to register how the She-Cat approached him with a water gun for him to use during the battle. He tried to turn his attention to his close ally and what she was saying, however his already thin concentration was now fully lost. As the battle was currently going on behind the princess, Gundham was able to easily look past her towards Kazuichi, without her noticing his missing attention.

The Loud One and Ordinary One and were currently having a small battle against the Tamer of Automations, outnumbering him two to one. The latter then tried to run away in amusement, while the two attackers chased him while laughing. In an act of teamwork Hinata ran passed Kazuichi, while Ibuki jumped against her target, effectively holding him in place. However the Loud One did seem to miscalculate the distance and she had mostly landed on the damp grass and was thus holding onto Kazuichi by his shorts, as she was not able to reach higher.

“Hey, let go!” Kazuichi complained, as the other mortal was accidentally pulling the shorts he was wearing slightly further down until they were stopped by the bones of his hips. It was not much more skin that was being shown, yet Gundham could feel his breath hitch at the display. But then his eyes widened with shock, as he was able to spot a black marking that was slightly sticking out from underneath the waistband of the shorts Kazuichi was wearing.

Was he mistaking or could it truly be?

 

Wordlessly passing the She-Cat, startling her slightly with his dismissing reaction, Gundham made his way towards his allies and he removed the Loud One off the Tamer of Automations, before taking said male by the arm and pulling him with him. He needed to confirm his suspicion immediately.

“Gundham?” Kazuichi looked surprised at suddenly being pulled around by his classmate, “Why are ya suddenly dragging me around for and where the heck are we going?”

“The realm of Hellish Beasts.” Gundham gave a quick answer and went into the mentioned destination, as it was the closest and he was able to go into one of the small sitting rooms with Kazuichi. When he entered the sitting room, Gundham closed the door behind himself and locked it.

The uncharacteristic behaviour of his friend made Kazuichi look highly confused at the bigger male. “Why are we here and why did ya suddenly lock the door? Is something wrong?”

“I need you to undress for me.” Gundham told the drenched mortal and was regarding his every reaction and movement with tension. He needed to know for a fact.

“Ah, sure.” Kazuichi shrugged, but then he faltered for a moment as he only now fully progressed what the other had said. “Wait what? Why the hell should I suddenly undress for you?!” he shrieked, his face burning up. “I don't know what the heck you're trying to pull here, but I'm leaving so unlock the door!” Kazuichi then added and glared at Gundham, walking towards the door.

The reaction of Kazuichi made Gundham's eyes widen. While he could understand the reaction of the mortal at the unusual and partly improper request, Gundham needed to know so there was no way that he could let the other leave. “I did hope to not having to do it this way, however it seems like I do have to use force.”

“Wait a minute.” Kazuichi backed off with a nervous expression as Gundham approached him, until his legs hit the small sitting table in the middle of the room. Kazuichi tried to move around the table, however Gundham had been faster and grabbed him, turning his body around and pushing him with his chest onto the table. “This isn't funny Gundham, let go!”

“I am truly sorry for this, but please do bear with it for a moment.” Gundham held the struggling male down with one hand while he grabbed the waistband of Kazuichi's shorts and underwear, pulling them down slightly until the black marking was exposed. Again Gundham's eyes widened and he then left out a victorious laugh, as he let go of the other. “I was correct! You are truly my Destined One.” He was feeling euphoric at this revelation.

Within one second Kazuichi had stopped struggling and quickly stood up again, fixing his clothes. “What?” His face was burning up and was filled with embarrassment and confusion in equal measure at what had just happened. “Did ya fully loose it now?”

“No, I did not lose anything. In fact I did find the one that is destined to rule this world by my side.” Gundham answered to Kazuichi, who seemed to still not understand, so he elaborated further. “You are my soulmate.”

“Wait, really?” Kazuichi's eyes sparkled with excitement, but his posture showed that he was still uncertain about this information. “So you're saying that ya have the same mark on your body?”

“Yes, I do have the identical copy on the lowest part of my back. If you wish, you may see it so that you can confirm what I have just told you.” Gundham crossed his arms and regarded his soulmate. Despite just having inspected the other's Soul-Mark, Gundham suddenly did feel a wave of shyness overcome him. However if it was his soulmate, he would allow him to inspect his body too.

Kazuichi's eyes went slightly further down Gundham's body until stopped at the area of his hips. “Can I?” Nodding at the request, Gundham turned around and moved his shirt to the side, before slightly pulling down the back of his trousers until his own mark was revealed. He could feel Kazuichi's eyes on his body, which made Gundham blush again. It was a difference if one was at the receiving end of the inspection.

“It really is the same one.” Kazuichi said and his voice was shacking with excitement.

Turning back around again and fixing his clothing, Gundham mumbled. “It is and as such we are destined to share our path. That is if you wish to, of course.”

“Yes, of course!” Kazuichi answered with a rushed voice. “I mean, yeah I want to. Ehm... do ya maybe wanna hang out?”

Still feeling shy at the very sudden development, Gundham nodded with a flustered face. “Yes, I would like to.”

“Sweet.” Kazuichi grinned happily and Gundham unlocked the door again, letting them both leave the small room.

Closing the door behind himself again, so that the Hellish Beasts could not enter without supervision, Gundham turned his eyes to the side and away from the One That Shared His Path. “However, before we do, I do have a favour to ask of you. Please get more dressed.”

Fully unaware about the effect he had on the breeder, Kazuichi only looked confused and displeased at the request. “What? Why should I? It's burning hot, so forget it.” he then took the other by the hand, “Anyway let's go.”

While Gundham was filled with incomparable happiness at having found his Destined One, he was fearing that this day would be a long and mentally exhausting one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A small headcanon that I have for this specific story/AU  
> Gundham totally kisses Kazuichi's mark whenever he can. Like when they are having a lazy morning and Kazuichi is standing in their bedroom or something, while Gundham is sitting on the bed, he would pull the other gently towards himself and just kiss the mark lazily.


End file.
